


First Time for Everything

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: The first 'proper' meeting of Cassian and K-2SO





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rite of Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410489) by [Miszelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle). 



 

_Time lapse: 7 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours, 21 minutes, and 14 seconds since the last shutdown._

_Charge rate: 100%._

_Initiate functions tests. Testing in progress…45%…82%…_

_No critical error detected._

_Reboot complete._

When his visual unit was activated, he could locate a man standing in front of him. From the way his facial muscles tensed and his body moved, it was evident that the man missed his sleep for the last 38 hours and was in a desperate need of one. However, he kept the rhythm of his breathing steady, and when he spoke, it was evident from his voice, that he was going to keep his guard up with a quite determination. 

_Running skeletal and facial feature recognition program and checking a rank insignia on the man’s jacket, which indicates he is a rebel - enemy to - ERROR! - BEEP - alliance._

_Rebel Alliance._

_Friendly._

_Accessing the data…_

_Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, Massassi Unit._

_Branch: Intelligence._

_Department: Operation_

_Name and Rank -_

All done in a millisecond. 

“KX-series security droid, K-2SO unit. Report your current status and - ”

0.01 second’s hesitation, which humans could not detect.

“Your affiliation.”

2 milliseconds to activate the audio unit. 

“Kay-Twosso. The current charge rate is 99.999%. Startup performance, excellent. Everything appears to be in order. And I am a part of the Alliance Intelligence. I am assigned to assist you.”

Although other humans around the man was obviously pleased, the man did not relax. During the following 2 minutes and 16 seconds (sufficient to make any droid bored), K-2SO had to take eight consecutive tests, all conducted by the man. Each test assumed a specific situation, either pre-existing or with a high probability, and asked to analyze the given situation, give various strategic suggestions, and project the possible success rate of each option. When the man began to write down about the eighth test on the paper on the clipboard in his hand, K-2SO operated the circular joints of his ankles and knees and raised his body in front of the man. Looking down on the man whose facial movement demonstrated the fact that he was indeed perplexed, K-2SO operated his audio unit again. All took 1.25 seconds. 

“And I hope you would introduce yourself to me, sir. It would be greatly appreciated. Please.”

Silence for 2 seconds, which can be detected even by humans.

“My information is already entered -”

“Yes. Your profile data is securely stored in my main storage, Captain. However, I should report that, in my current program setting, no restriction is placed on my problem-solving and audio output system, meaning that I am allowed to assess and analyze my surroundings and situation voluntarily and verbalize the findings without constraint. Given that this is our first ‘proper’ meeting, it appeared more effective to conduct this conversation as humans would do and ask you to treat me ‘properly’ as a human would do when meeting someone for the first time.”

"What?”

“The log says that you reprogrammed me yourself. I hope this setting is to your liking, since it appears that, given the current code structure, there is only a 2.67% chance that this is a part of your intentional programming and a 97% chance that this is merely a by-product caused by errors and glitches. You can, of course, shut me down and try to reprogram me, if you choose. However, based upon new and modified data and the time gap between the last shutdown and reboot, there is only a 4.7% chance that you will be able to fix this issue within the next 31 days without affecting the entire operation system and a high probability that you will activate my individual unit security protection program. And the consensus is that a month is not a long time to get to know someone.”  

Loud laughter broke out from other humans who were listening to the exchange between Cassian and K-2SO, as Cassian shook his head. _3 seconds, 4 seconds_ \- then, a wry smile.

"Nice to meet you, K-2. I’m Cassian Andor.”

“Before we further our conversation, I’d like to remind you that I can tell you where major ‘errors’ occur.”

According to the program, this was merely a ‘proposal,’ which the surrounding people seemed to have accepted as ‘sarcasm’ (based upon the increased volume of their laughter). Cassian answered with a sigh, loud enough to be heard. 

“I guess that I will never be bored with you around, won’t I?”

“Afraid so. And I will do my best not to betray your expectation, Captain.”

As other people congratulated and mockingly expressed their worries for Cassian, K-2 analyzed the tone of Cassian’s voice and movement and, despite what humans might think from Cassian’s facial expression and choice of words, it was evident that Cassian was generally surprised and pleased with K-2′s performance. He wondered whether, with the current programming, he could also have made a 'laughing’ sound if his audio unit was of a higher capacity. He decided not to calculate the chance because he was 'anxious’ - the fact which disoriented him further. So, K-2 made a very "logical” choice: he recorded this moment in his memory and started to count. 

_Now, 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds -_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I would just write the story of Baze and Chirrut and that would be all that I would do with Rogue One.  
> But, I haven't written anything for a while, so that I wrote down things that came to my mind to loosen up...  
> And this was the first thing that I happened to complete. 
> 
> While I am thinking of this piece as a beginning part of the one I am working on,  
> this also can be a stand-alone and I wanted to test some things.  
> So, as a result, here it is: translation, or rather, a re-write of my own drabble. 
> 
> At this point, it should be evident that my native language is not English and this is not beta'd.  
> Still, I hope you have enjoyed reading it!


End file.
